goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Emmett Heglin
Emmett Heglin is PJ Duncan's best friend and drummer of his band which is called "PJ and the Vibe". He has also had a huge crush on Teddy since he was 9. His talents are dancing and playing the drums. He is portrayed by Micah Williams. Personal life Emmett has a crush on Teddy and even believes they have a relationship. PJ replies to this by saying, "Dude, there's no relationship!" Emmett also gets jealous of Spencer when he has a study date with Teddy, and even tries to threaten him, but apparently got scared because of Spencer's height and strength. ("Study Date"). PJ challenges Emmett to a baby race with his nephew against Charlie. Charlie ends up winning by taking her first steps. ("Double Whammy"). A dance is approaching at Teddy's school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmett, who also likes Teddy, tries to challenge Spencer with a dance-off. ("Dance Off"). It is mentioned in several episodes that his parents dislike him, to the point where they pay him to stay out of the house. In Baby Steps, his parents buy him an apartment, throw him a party, and take him to the apartment in under 20 minutes, presumably due to their desperation to get him out of the house. Relationships PJ Duncan PJ and Emmett are best friends, they agree on the same ideas but argue once every so often. As of "Baby Steps", PJ moved in with Emmett. Of the two PJ is somewhat brighter. Teddy Duncan Emmett has had a crush on Teddy since childhood. When PJ tries to tell Emmett that he doesn't have a relationship with Teddy he replies "Yes there is because even my mom knows about it!". Teddy obviously does not like him back. Emmett was jealous of Spencer because he was dating Teddy, he tried to threaten him, but because of Spencer's height and strength, he didn't succeed ("Study Date"). He also calls her "Teddy Bear". Ivy asked Emmett out to the dance and he doesn't agree. But when Emmett sees Teddy and Spencer dancing together, he tries to get Spencer away from Teddy by hip hop dancing with him. Emmett was working in Super Adventure Land as a frog and gets Teddy a job of being a princess. Teddy has a dream then invites Emmett to her house. Later on, Emmet quits his job at Super Adventure Land. He ended his crush on Teddy after seeing how crazy she is when she tried to kiss him. Once, Emmett took Teddy to the homecoming dance, because when they were little he tricked Teddy into saying yes unless he had a girlfriend. Teddy desperately tried to get the new girl at school to go to the homecoming dance with Emmett, but her plan failed. Ivy Wentz Ivy was Emmett's girlfriend at some point before the series began, but she dumped him. This relationship is not seen but mentioned. ("Dance Off") Emmett seems to hate Ivy ("Duncan's Got Talent"). Nina Tina is an 18-year-old Venezuelan girl except for the fact she has a twin sister Nina. Tina and Emmett were seen as a couple. Tina then began to flirt with PJ Duncan. Emmett and PJ then talked to her at school about her flirting with PJ when her and Emmett were already a couple. They figure out that it was Tina's identical twin sister Nina. ("Pushing Buttons").That was the only episode she appeared in. Spencer Walsh Emmett doesn't approve of Spencer. Emmett tries to keep Teddy away from Spencer but constantly fails. His Parents It's commonly implied his parents don't like him. For instance, it's stated that his dad pays him not to stay at home. And one of the conditions of him getting an apartment was that he never called them. Vonnie It is possible that Emmett could have a crush on Vonnie, as he might have been flirting with her on the episode Rat-A-Teddy. And in Good Bye Charlie, he is also seen leaning back onto the couch next to Vonnie and smiles at her as Vonnie blushes. He does this while Spencer and Teddy are singing a love song. It is possible Vonnie and Emmet became a couple afterwards. Appearances Season 1 *"Study Date" *"Double Whammy" *"Dance Off" *"Charlie Did It!" *"Butt Dialing Duncans" *"Boys Meet Girls" *"Duncan's Got Talent" *"Charlie in Charge" *"Teddy Rebounds" *"Pushing Buttons" Season 2 *"Duncan vs. Duncan" *"Battle of the Bands" *"The Bob Duncan Experience" *"Return to Super Adventure Land" *"Can You Keep a Secret?" Season 3 *"Name That Baby" *"Wentz's Weather Girls" *"Baby Steps" *"T. Wrecks" *"Le Halloween" *"Nurse Blankenhooper" Season 4 *"Duncan Dream House" *"Rat-A-Teddy" *"Bob's Beau-Be-Gone" *"Down A Tree *"Good Bye Charlie" Mentions Season 3 *"Dress Mess" *"Team Mom" *"Guys & Dolls" *"Study Buddy Trivia *Emmett usually wears hats. *Emmett is an uncle, revealed in "Double Whammy". *He lived in an apartment with PJ. *In the final seasons, Emmett stops bothering Teddy. This was due to the incident they had in "Return to Super Adventure Land" *It is unknown if he and Nina are still dating. * Emmet now lives in the Duncan House, with PJ, because they couldn't pay their rent. We find this out in "Down A Tree". Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Heglin, Emmett Category:Boyfriend